


Tiptoes

by cloudfairs



Series: We're Seismic; [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kindness in the Worst Ways, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: Lance is always on guard around the others; constantly on his tiptoes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of Continuation for my previous story Cold Water.
> 
> Again, some Spanish here and there with some light, light angst. Hope you enjoy!

Lance is always on guard around the others; constantly on his tiptoes. His feelings, his mood, his attitude - his walk, his talk, his everything. It's guarded behind those icy walls he dares to put up around himself. Blue eyes as dark as the dusk sky are always glazed over, a glint of something unreadable, yet his lips constantly play smiles on repeat and laughter springs like poinsettias; it's chaotic.

He's too fluid, but he's also stable. Keith, of course, was the first to notice the blue-eyed paladin's mask, and it almost scared him. That day in the rain had caused something to stir and wake to new measures on security, protection on his teammates, especially  _Lance._

It's almost as if he'd went from rival to protector. 

"Lance." And the taller teen turned to face him with comically wide-eyes as if he didn't expect Keith to be anywhere near a 3 foot radius of himself. "What are you doing?"

"I'm training? We _are_ in the training room, buddy." Lance shot back, that glint in his eyes never leaving. He was still on his tiptoes. Keith stared a bit longer than he wanted, but shrugged and stepped back, waiting for Lance to finish off his fight. He was sloppier than usual, not that Keith would admit watching his teammate aloud; legs shook and arms flailed too much - he was thrown off balance. He finished within 5 minutes of starting.

Dragging himself over to Lance, Keith watched as the other sank into the ground, sighing as he dropped his bayard by his folded legs and let his shoulders droop. 

" _Dios Mio, no puedo hacer lo."_

"Lance, calm down." 

 _"Deja me en pas. Por favor."_ He understood, but didn't leave; he's too high on his tiptoes right now. Keith dropped his weight, purposely falling in front of Lance like he was just hit too hard. 

"Say what you want, I'm not leaving until you calm down." Blue eyes almost glared, but instead they stared with confusion and...what was that other feeling? Shining with tears, Lance closed his eyes and breathed into the thick atmosphere 1, 2, 3 times before opening his eyes again. A hand brushed against Lance's teary eye and wiped a falling tear. Lance looked so overwhelming like this.

"I kind of hate it."

"Hmm."

"It's a lot to take. I wanna go home, I don't like being yelled at like - como si fuera un mierda. I'm still a kid, we all are. It sucks."

"I know. But it's what we have to do." Sitting up, Keith decided - he shouldn't walk on his tiptoes anymore. "That doesn't mean to bottle up your feelings, though."

Blue eyes stared back at his own Gray ones, shutting at their own accord as Lance fell into Keith, arms just holding onto him as if he were the only thing keeping him from falling into space, overwhelmed with touch again. Keith enjoyed the heat and touch, surely Lance enjoyed the company, too.

For a moment Keith thought  _'If you're dancing on your tiptoes, let me dance with you.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for stuff like this are open! You can contact me @lovelytypos.tumblr.com or my voltron blog @letsimaginevoltron.tumblr.com


End file.
